fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanjo Vistanova
Note: The information listed below pertains to Sanjo Vistanova only, the Edolas '''counterpart' of Sanjo Vista, if you want to see the original article, see here.'' Sanjo Vistanova (サンジョ・ヴィスタノヴァ, Bisutanoba Sanjo) is the powerful young lord of the feared House of Vistanova, and next in line to lead his family into the next generation. He is the Edolas counterpart of Sanjo Vista. Among other things, Sanjo is known for his lavish lifestyle, aggressive attitude, and crude wit. While the young man is, in fact, betrothed since birth to the Edolas counterpart of Adele Xava, Sanjo indulges himself in numerous women in his free time—earning a reputation as quite the Casanova and the disgust of the very woman he is promised to. As the next head of the Vistanova family, Sanjo holds great political power and influence, to the point that even after the fall of former King Faust and the complete loss of world's magical power, his family's territories remain untouched and continue to thrive even now. It is well known that Sanjo is a vastly talented swordsman, and reputed to be arguably the best swordsman in Edolas. His grace, speed, and power are well noted among those that ascribe to the way of the sword. Leading him to be hailed as the Sword Saint of the Heavens (きゅうてん の けんせい, Kyūten no Kensei). In the past, on many occasions he was asked to join the Edolas Royal Army, but rejected each and every offer of the past king, finding the position to be beneath him. Even with the loss of magical power, he remains a truly fearsome warrior with notably incredible physical prowess. Appearance Personality Among other things, Sanjo is blunt, arrogant, and something of a hedonist—with a dash of his own ostentatious taste that calls for only the finest things regardless of how impractical those things may be. He is all these things to all men, not hiding behind a facade to please others, even if they are, by some rare occasion, of higher standing than himself. Amongst both friends and enemies, he known to at least be an honest man. However, according to Sanjo himself, that is the least virtue one will find in his life. This has gained him a less than desirable reputation, leading people to say that had he not been born into such a priveleged family, his life would lay in social ruin. Yet, regardless of these things, he is undoubtedly capable. His intellect and leadership skills shined from a young age, leaving no doubts that he could lead his family and its' assets into the an even brighter future. Even as other parts of Edolas struggled under the former King's policies, he helped developed fiscal policies that preserved the well being of his father's territories. For this reason, Mystogan, journeyed to meet Sanjo in hope of gaining some of his help in the reconstruction era that Edolas is currently in. Though it was to no avail, as he was firmly rejected. Sanjo is very outspoken and seldom cares to be defied by anyone beneath him in station. It is well known amongst his home servants that insubordination is rarely ever forgiven. Sanjo has little interest in settling down with just one woman and dedicating his life to her. He is known to be more than just your average womanizer, having seduced some of the most sought after women in the kingdom—single and married, to boot. He considers it a passion of his, that the art of seducing a woman is only surpassed by swordsmanship on his own personal ladder of interests. So much so, that he has his own harem of women in his wing of the palatial Vistanova manor. There are women that cast their futures to the wind to fawn over the young nobleman. History Relationships Kyōshu Kūgin Dianthia Phantomhide Former Magic and Abilities Kamisatsujinsha (かみさつじんしゃ, lit. God Killer):' A magical sword that is known to be one of the finest weapons within the entirety of Edolas. The exact time of its' initial creation is unknown, however, the sword is rumored to have been forged centuries ago. The core ability of the spear enabled Sanjo to generate, manipulate, and re-direct lightning on a grand scale, and by extension, electricity as a whole. Kamisatsujinsha is not the original sword in actuality, however, Sanjo renamed the sword as such since it gave him the power to rain down lightning like divine judgment. The young noble found the name fitting, though his partner and servant, Richard, found it simply pretentious. *'Lightning Fallout (雷光死の灰, Raikō Shinohai):' *'Shocked Earth (どきりだいち, Dokiri Daichi): Trivia *The author had the crazy idea to make an Edolas counterpart for his main character, because why not? It's turning out in an interesting fashion. *His theme is Shiki No Uta (Song of Four Seasons) by Nujabes ft. Fat Jon. Category:Edolas Category:Edolas Counterpart Category:Human Category:Zicoihno Category:Characters Category:Non-Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Weapon user